


A Prelude to Colonization

by muldertorture (steelneena)



Series: The Truth and the Light [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/muldertorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The countdown nears its end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prelude to Colonization

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of At the End of All Things

His heart was pounding so fast, he was afraid he'd have a heart attack, or suffer a stroke. He was fifty-one, no longer a young sapling with an indomitable physique. It felt eerily reminiscent of what had happened to him that got him marked for death row, back in 2002. The klaxons blared.

Men with semi-automatics were chasing him and a fruitless secret was contained in his head, but this time he was one step ahead. His hand shot out, subconsciously, behind him and one of the soldiers screamed in agony. The tell tale thud of a body falling was all the reassurance of success that he required.

Following the map in his head, he turned the corner quickly and ducked into a crevice behind some piping. Just enough to hide him. The other soldier barreled past his hiding spot, and he doubled back, pausing only to pick up the unconscious man's weapon. Four hundred feet down the tunnel, the service door gleamed. He could hear more footsteps pounding towards him from around the bend of the tunnel. He redoubled his efforts in response, feet rhythmically hitting the ground. His knees ached with the pressure, but he kept at it. A line appeared on his brow, and his eyes squinted near imperceptibly, his whole body tensing with focus.

The key card reader blinked green and the door swung open for him. The footsteps grew close, and he threw himself into a sprint, pulling the door closed behind him with just

barely enough time. Breathlessly, he leaned up against the cool metal, and listened as the contingent of men ran passed. Shouting filtered through, echoing in the massive space, signalling that they had discovered the body he'd left incapacitated. A screeching sound pierced his ears, mingling with the incessant siren.

_All personnel to corridor 38-D. All personnel to corridor 38-D. Intruder is escaping. Capture or Kill Fox Mulder at any cost. All personnel to corridor 38-D._

"Shoot Mr. Bond on sight," He mimicked in a hushed falsetto. "Scully, if you could see me now,"

But he didn't have time to linger. Mulder had already wasted his extra four minutes while he waited for the information to transfer onto his flashdrive. He'd briefly given thanks to the Above that he wasn't there with a floppy any longer.

He adopted a stern, confident gait and strutted down the uppermost catwalk. The workers, soldiers and scientists below busied themselves without concern for who was walking two stories above them. No, something much more imminent was on their mind. The screen, in the center of the facility, upon which was blinking a countdown.

DECEMBER 22, 2012  
00:00:00:23:10:13

Mulder did his best to ignore the obtrusive screen; the date was already burned into his retinas. Instead, he slipped silently out of Mount Weather Military Compound, as quietly and easily as if he'd never been there in the first place. But the niggling in the back of his head reminded him that fire and brimstone lagged not far behind.

No place on earth would be safe in 23 hours, 10 minutes and 13 seconds. Not even if he made it back to Scully in time. They were well and truly fucked. But if he couldn't prevent Colonization, he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to derail Armageddon.

Judgement Day had never been nearer.


End file.
